


long nights with no flights

by island_def



Category: GOT7
Genre: And this is purely fluff, But you couldve guessed that, He has no actual lines, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), They're both shy boys, Youngjaes friend that got married was bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island_def/pseuds/island_def
Summary: a phone charger might've easily just changed jaebeom's life.orwhen jaebeom's flight gets cancelled due to a storm, he tries to figure out how he can waste time until his flight is back on schedule. thanks to a certain blue haired boy it may not be too hard to figure out.





	long nights with no flights

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this idea since december but i never really did anything about it so its just been wandering around in my brain. also i haven't successfully finished writing anything in a while so i hope this doesnt suck

"We're sorry but flight 452 has been canceled due to an incoming storm, we are currently unsure as to when the flight will resume on schedule but until then please take a seat."

Jaebeom's hands were gripping the edge of the desk where the bearer of bad news sat with her big fake smile. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he hauled his luggage to one of the airport's uncomfortable plastic chairs by the floor-to-ceiling windows. The voice in the back of his head was reminding him that Jinyoung told him this was going to happen and that he should've got his flight one week earlier like he said. His brain could practically hear Jinyoung mocking him, saying 'I told you so,' in a voice he knew too well. Jaebeom's jaw clenched at the thought of having to tell Jinyoung he was right. One more argument that Jinyoung wasn't going to let him live down. Jaebeom glanced at the rest of the seats in the row he was in; still empty and not filled with angry tourists whose days have been ruined yet. Jaebeom's eyes lingered at the seat next to him as he grabbed his book from his backpack, opening up to where his bookmark was placed.

"Um, excuse me," Jaebeom looked up with his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face, closing the book he didn't even get to start reading and placing it on his lap. A boy with blue hair spoke softly, looking down at the black turned grey carpet while fiddling with his fingers. Jaebeom took one look at him from head to toe, starting from the blue dyed hair, wandering to the mole under his right eye, continuing to his pink lips that the boy was currently biting on from nerves, his eyes trailing down his neck to stop at his hands which Jaebeom noticed were occupied with rings on almost every finger, and kept going down to look at his thighs, his eyes stopping when they reached clunky Dr. Martens. Jaebeom looked back at the boy's eyes expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence now that he knew he had Jaebeom's attention.

"I was wondering if you had a phone charger I could use. I accidentally left mine at the bottom of my suitcase but I didn't think I was gonna use it since it should've been a quick flight," the boy spoke with more volume to his voice. Jaebeom thought about saying no, he also thought about lying but before he knew it his hand was going to the front pocket of his backpack and extending it to the boy in front of him with his charger in hand.

"Do you mind charging your phone over here, the last time I came to the airport someone asked me the same thing and ended up stealing my charger," Jaebeom said even though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to steal from him. The boy looked at him before throwing his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, and letting out a loud laugh.

"Is it okay if I grab my luggage, I'm sitting two rows behind you," the boy said with a big smile as he started walking away to grab his things.

Jaebeom wondered if he should call Jinyoung and tell him about his flight getting canceled and about the cute blue-haired boy who was going to use his phone charger. He thought against it when he remembered it was Jinyoung that he was going to call meaning teasing about the flight and the boy, who he still knew nothing about other than that fact that his hair was blue, his lips were plush, and his thighs were pretty. Jaebeom saw that boy appear again with his charger still in his hand and the same smile on his face that he left with, so contagious that it almost made Jaebeom want to smile.

"Well if I'm gonna spend all this time charging my phone with your charger, I guess I have to know your name," Jaebeom had a hard time processing that the boy who was talking to him now was still the same boy who said 'excuse me' so softly it almost wasn't heard. He also was taken back since it was usually him that was forced to make the first move.

"Jaebeom, Im Jaebeom," he said with a smile reaching his eyes. He felt giddy and he didn't really know what to do about it.

"Well Im Jaebeom, I'm Choi Youngjae, thanks a lot for letting me use your charger I really appreciate it," the boy, as Jaebeom learned was named Youngjae, threw another smile in his direction.  
  
"So where were you planning on going before this awful storm was announced," Jaebeom spoke to Youngjae, specifically to Youngjae's back since he was turned away plugging the charger into the wall.  
  
"Oh I'm heading back to Korea, I was only in Europe for my friend's wedding, it made me almost puke it was so sweet." Jaebeom let out a laugh because at Jinyoung's wedding he was thinking the same thing. Jaebeom didn't know why Jinyoung had his heart set on getting married in Paris but Jaebeom always thought it was because of the first time they watched Ratatouille together. Youngjae sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Jaebeom and yawned.  
  
"I don't know, I always thought getting married in Europe was kinda cliche. I want my wedding to be as simple as possible, some friends, some family, the man I'm gonna marry and me, then be done. The less work the better." Jaebeom said, thinking about the discussions Jinyoung and him would have about what their weddings would be like and it was always polar opposites.  
  
"I know right, people make such a big deal about weddings it's crazy. My friend wanted this extravagant wedding and wanted to invite everyone he's ever made eye contact with it," Youngjae told him, fake-annoyed while rolling his eyes.  
  
"So why are you in Europe. School, work, fun, spill all the deets." Youngjae placed his arm on the top of the chair, leaning his head on the palm of his hands, a dopey smile playing on his lips. Jaebeom rolled his eyes and laughed. For him just meeting Youngjae not too long ago he really felt like he's known him his whole life.  
  
"Just needed a break from my job, I went backpacking across Europe to help me relax."  
  
"Did you mention the backpacking thing just to impress me."  
  
"No, unless it did then yeah absolutely." Youngjae laughed loudly, smacking Jaebeom's arm in the process. Jaebeom stared at Youngjae with a small smile on his face. Jaebeom wasn't one to believe in 'love at first sight' or 'soulmates' or 'signs from the universe', but as he looked at Youngjae laughing, something just felt right. His heart and mind were having a race, his heart speeding up when he would look at the blue-haired boy, his mind taking the lead just thinking about how badly he wanted to hold his hand and see if his lips were as soft as they looked.  
  
"You're gonna need work on your flirting if you think bragging about your amazing trip is gonna make me want you." Youngjae left his hand on Jaebeom's arm, looking at him sincerely.  
  
"You asked a question and I answered it, how is that bragging," Jaebeom commented, ignoring Youngjae's remark and the hand on his arm.  
  
"You don't need to flex on me, I get it I'm broke. Anyways what has you so stressed that you felt the need to go to an entirely different continent." Jaebeom could see the concern hidden behind the humor that Youngjae was portraying and it made him happy to think that someone actually cared. Jaebeom was used to complaining about how stressful his job was but no one asked what about his job made it stressful. Obviously, Jaebeom loved his job or else he wouldn't be working there but everyone has their good days and there bad day, except Jaebeom was having a bad month.  
  
"I'm a producer and I told my boss that I could get this one song finished in one month but I'm stuck, so I figured I needed a complete change of scenery."  
  
"You're a producer! I'm still studying music production and performance, maybe I could help you out. Wow, Jaebeom why didn't you mention earlier that you were a producer, that totally would've worked better on me than the backpacking thing."  
  
"Well you didn't ask me until now so that's your fault, but I have my laptop with me if you wanna give it a look." Just when Jaebeom thought he couldn't fall harder for a stranger he had to have the same passion for music as him.  
  
"How much have you gotten done on this trip."  
  
Jaebeom sucked air between his teeth with a distasteful face. "Nothing, I forgot about it cause I was too busy backpacking across Europe." Youngjae stared at him for a split second, unimpressed before breaking out in bubbly laughter.  
  
Jaebeom and Youngjae sat close with Jaebeom's laptop resting on their laps, illuminating their sore eyes. They began talking about what Jaebeom envisioned for the song, bouncing ideas off each other naturally as if they've worked together before. Jaebeom learned that Youngjae had the voice of an angel and that it was easy for Youngjae to understand what he was trying to say but for him to still give him other options. They spent the next couple of hours like that, eyes beginning to droop, backs beginning to ache but neither of them complained. Their voices went from loud laughter to low whispers. Jaebeom began to keep tally of how many times Youngjae would yawn and he was at six. On number seven, Youngjae placed his head on Jaebeom's shoulder, number ten he started playing with the ring that sat on his pinky finger, number thirteen Jaebeom shut his laptop off, and fourteen intertwined their hands. Jaebeom looked at Youngjae to see his eyes closed, but he hummed to himself when Jaebeom held his hand and curled up further to his side. Jaebeom didn't know what was going to happen after they both left the airport back in Korea but he didn't want to lose out on something great. He wasn't sure if Youngjae even liked him that much and he didn't know if it was worth taking the risk. He sighed and closed his eyes once he heard Youngjae's breathing even out, sleep taking over his body almost immediately.  
  
"All passengers of flight 452, your flight will be boarding shortly."  
  
Jaebeom and Youngjae woke up to the announcement playing on the intercom, stretching in every way possible to try to relieve the pain from being in those plastic seats for so long.  
  
"I guess that's our flight," Jaebeom said, neither of them wanting to say what was going through their minds at that moment.  
  
"Wait, in my bag, there's a small notebook, write your number in there," Youngjae spoke up after a minute of silence.  
  
"It's the twenty-first century, why can't I just put my number in your phone."  
  
"Cause I'm gonna forget I have your number but I'm always looking through my notebook. Plus I wanna write down the date I met the handsome stranger at the airport who backpacked across Europe."  
  
Jaebeom rolled his eyes and chuckled as he went to Youngjae's bag to pull out the notebook when he saw a white cable inside a pocket in the bag.  
  
"You had a charger this whole time!" Jaebeom said overdramatically, holding back a laugh. His brain was having a hard time figuring out why he'd lie about having a phone charger with him but he didn't mind because he enjoyed those past six hours with Youngjae.  
  
Youngjae had a shy smile on his face, looking down at the black turned grey carpet while fiddling with his fingers, a blush creeping it's way up his neck moving to his cheeks.  
  
"I might've just wanted to find a reason to talk to you."  
  
Jaebeom and Youngjae looked up at each other, and Jaebeom then decided he was definitely worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, sorry it was short
> 
> if you want you can follow me on tumblr @2jaesworld and on twitter @island_def 
> 
> dms are always open


End file.
